


we don't fight fair

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitting, Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Mikey's opinion, Friday evenings are perfect for making out. Just maybe not this Friday evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't fight fair

“Hey.”

It’s Friday, and just after five, and Pete’s smiling so brightly that his grin could replace the sun. Mkey grins back. “Hi,” he replies. He leans down for another kiss.

They’re pressed together on Mikey’s couch. Pete is wedged against the armrest, hand in Mikey’s hair, and Mikey is trying not to topple off of him. It’s awkward, but with Pete kissing him back Mikey couldn’t care less. He drags his tongue lazily across Pete’s lower lip and giggles when Pete gasps. His hands go up to rest on Pete’s chest and Pete’s go down to hold Mikey’s hips. He breaks the kiss a little too early for Mikey’s taste, but when he goes to protest, Pete is already trailing his lips over Mikey’s jaw and neck. Mikey sighs.

Fridays are his favorite, if only because he can take his time kissing Pete and know that Pete will kiss him back. He takes Pete’s cheeks in his hands and tilts his head up. He can’t help the stupid smile that’s stuck on his face, but it starts to melt away when Pete kisses him hard and slides his fingers under the hem of Mikey’s jeans. Mikey opens his mouth for that. Pete nips his lip. He strokes with his tongue, gently at first, but then he’s licking into Mikey’s mouth. His jeans start to strain at the front. He does his best to move down Pete’s body until he can touch their hips together to check, and when he feels that Pete is hard too, he leans away from their kiss. Pete starts to chase his lips. He pushes his hips insistently against Mikey’s, and for a second Mikey is tempted to get off that way- chasing friction and heat through several layers of fabric while Pete kisses him senseless.

“Wait,” Mikey breathes before he can give in, kissing Pete’s nose before moving to the end of the couch on his knees. He places his hand on the front of Pete’s jeans and presses down. Pete catches his breath. “Let me blow you.”

Pete licks his lips. “Your mom will hear,” he says, but he’s watching Mikey with predatory eyes still.

“She’s out.” Mikey starts to work on the button and zipper.

Any hesitation Pete had tried to feign is gone. He twists strands of Mikey’s hair around his fingers and tips his head back when Mikey finally gets him free and takes him into his mouth. A few little moans of encouragement escape him, then Mikey’s name. Mikey hollows his cheeks just like Pete likes him to do.

He slides his mouth down slowly, then all the way back up to the tip. Pete tugs gently on his hair. “Fuck, Mikey,” he whispers, as if he’s still afraid someone might hear. Mikey lets Pete’s cock slip from his mouth. He runs his tongue underneath the length, licks at the head, takes a moment to nuzzle Pete’s thigh through his jeans.

Pete is making quiet noises above him. Mikey wants him to be loud, if only because he can be, so he sinks back down, using his tongue more roughly. He licks harder when Pete moans his name. “Yeah, like that,” he pants. His nails are scratching at Mikey’s scalp just a little but it’s not bad, it’s the dull sort of sting that tells Mikey he’s doing well. Pete inhales sharply as Mikey takes him even further, and the thing he does with his tongue after that has Pete gasping for breath. “Mikey.” He lets his mouth hang open and moans again when Mikey fucking licks. “Close, Mikey, just like that.” Pete’s hands are tight in Mikey’s hair. Then Mikey is swallowing him down, and his cock hits the back of his throat, and Pete is absolutely gone. He comes into Mikey’s mouth and besides gagging a bit Mikey doesn’t complain.

“Shit,” he hisses, watching Mikey sit back and raise a hand to his mouth. He drags his thumb around his lips and licks off anything he missed. Pete curses again.

“Good?” Mikey asks, raising an eyebrow at Pete, who is never talkative after he comes. Mikey likes to mess with him anyways.

Pete glares, but there’s no real malice behind it. “Really good, Mikeyway.” Mikey smiles and crawls back over to tuck him into his jeans again. He’s well aware of his own dick, still hard and currently begging to be taken care of, but Pete is still trying to collect his breath. Mikey leans back again and palms himself gently to ease it a bit. He gasps and Pete looks up at him.

“No, let me,” Pete says, and he sounds mostly normal.

“But-”

He starts to sit up, falling to his hands and knees in between Mikey’s legs. “Let me.” He swats Mikey’s hand out of the way determinedly and tugs down his zipper. “So fucking tight,” he grumbles, when he gets around to trying to pull Mikey’s jeans off far enough.

Mikey grips the couch when a rush of air hits his cock. He actually moans, though, when Pete’s mouth slides over him, warm and wet and just what he needed. He hooks his leg over Pete’s shoulder and groans because the way Pete is moving his head is fantastic. Pete starts to lick, and then Mikey allows himself to make noise, resting his hands on his own thighs. His jeans are digging into them and it’s a little uncomfortable but he doesn’t even notice because Pete is moving his tongue, is perfect, he’s got a rhythm down, and he’s doing his best to take Mikey apart, and Mikey is about to lose himself in it, and-

The doorbell rings.

They both scramble backwards. Mikey checks the blinds to make sure they were closed and tries not to be too disappointed. He checks on Pete, who is wiping his mouth off and sitting up straight on the couch. Mikey snickers. He winces, though, when he has to pull his jeans back over his dick, and Pete laughs at him in turn. He sticks his tongue out maturely.

Whimpering a bit when he stands up, he gets to the door just in time for the bell to ring again. His expression must be priceless when he answers, because one of the kids he babysits, an excitable eight-year-old named Brendon, and his mother are at the door. Mikey tries to comb his hair back into place. He silently curses Pete Wentz and his need to fuck up Mikey's hair.

“Hey, Bren. Hi, Mrs. Urie,” he says as cheerfully as he can manage. His voice sounds fucked out and strained, at least to himself, and he has to be blushing. This is really embarrassing, probably more so than the time Gerard had walked in on him. He digs his nails into his palm and thinks about unsexy things. “How are you?”

He barely listens to her answer, but nods politely anyways, shifting uncomfortably. “I’ll be back to pick him up before nine,” says Mrs. Urie. After shepherding Brendon inside and saying a few goodbyes, she’s gone, along with any hope of getting off that Mikey had ever had.

“Who’s that?” Brendon asks when they’re in the living room and he sees Pete perched on the couch.

Mikey opens his mouth to answer, but Pete beats him to it. “I’m Pete. Mikey’s boyfriend,” he adds. Brendon nods and shrugs it off in favor of wandering around and picking up Mikey’s things.

“Dude,” Pete starts, and Mikey already knows that he is going to laugh at him. “There’s no boner kill like a little kid. Unless you’re into that.” He reaches out to tickle Mikey’s side.

Mikey crosses his arms. “I’m not!” he whispers back harshly, and Pete smiles. “Sorry, though. I forgot I was supposed to take him.”

Pete leans over to kiss his cheek. “It’s okay. I’ll make up for it later,” he promises, and scoots closer to kiss Mikey’s lips. Mikey turns his head away and shakes it.

“Not in front of the kid,” he says, and Pete throws up his hands and gets off of the couch. Mikey smirks and glances over to where Brendon has picked up his lighter. That’s probably not appropriate for an eight-year-old. He gets up to take it away. “You want to play, Bren?” he asks before Brendon can pitch a fit, and that distracts him enough.

When Mrs. Urie comes back and Brendon says, “I met Mikey’s boyfriend today,” Mikey doesn’t miss the reproachful look she tosses him on her way out. He doesn’t care, though. As soon as the door is shut behind them, Pete has him trapped up against it.

“Round two, then?” 

Mikey kisses him, the deep kind of kiss that has them both breathless. He thinks he deserves it. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about mikey babysitting and i needed it then i thought about babysitter mikey making out with pete and getting all hot and bothered and then being interrupted because he forgot he was even supposed to babysit and i needed it even more so here we are  
> i hope it was alright and that other people are as enthusiastic about babysitter mikey as i am!


End file.
